El novio de mi hermana
by Miss Taisho
Summary: me llamo Kagome Higurashi para mi fortuna o desgracia soy la hermana gemela de Kikyo Higurashi una famosa modelo y la novia de uno de los integrantes de la famosa banda Shikon pero ella acaba de tener un accidente y necesita tratamiento por un año por lo que Kikyo me pide que me haga pasar por ella y sea la novia de su novio Los invito a conocer el comienzo de mi historia
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! **_

_**N/A: Buenas me presento aquí **_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos **_

_**Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucro. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia **_

_**Aclaraciones: esta historia es realmente un OCC, tal vez en esta historia haya familiares que no lo son realmente en la historia original de Inuyasha, todo es culpa de mi loca imaginación **_

_**Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente no pierdan su tiempo **_

_**pareja principal **_

_**Sesshome **_

_**Advertencia: Horrografía. ( lo se tengo pésima ortografía gomen ) **_

* * *

**_EL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA_**

Capitulo 1

Pov Kagome

Hoy tengo que despedirme de New York , ayer mi mama Noemi me llamo diciéndome que Kikyo tuvo un accidente y esta muy grave , disculpen no me he presentado soy Kagome Higurashi la hermana menor y gemela de Kikyo Higurashi tengo 20 años vivo en New York desde los 14 decidí venir a estudiar acá y mi mama jamás me lo negó pero continuando con la historia tengo que ir volando a Tokio mi ciudad natal , ya era hora de coger mi vuelo y dejar todo aquí sin querer se me fueron las lágrimas al saber que nunca volveré pero tenia que hacerlo por ella por mi hermana , me senté en la parte de la ventana y comencé a llorar mientras el avión despegaba muchas azafatas se me acercaron y me preguntaron como estaba pero como no les respondía se iban , de tanto llorar me quede dormida ya era hora de empezar de nuevo , me desperté gracias a una azafata que me dijo que ya aterrizamos en Tokio, medio dormida baje del avión y cogí mis maletas , fui a buscar un taxi de milagro no estaba lloviendo , le di la dirección de mi casa , iba observando como todo ha cambiado mientras yo no estaba pero mi pregunta era el habrá cambiado , estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que el chófer me dijo que llegamos le pague cogí mis maletas y observe mi casa , no había cambiado mucho mi mama me había dicho que las llaves estaban bajo el tapete de bienvenida , sin demorarme abrí la puerta y como recordaba jamas había nadie subí a mi antigua habitación y vi que estaba limpia y en orden como la había dejado , ordene mi ropa y me bañe , me cambie ya era hora de ir al hospital , cogí otro taxi y fui al hospital central di el numero de habitación de mi hermana y me dejaron entrar ahí vi a mi madre y a mi hermana que estaba en una cama su cara no la podía reconocer prácticamente , sus extremidades estaban con muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo y tenia vendajes por todos lados

Hola - dije sorprendida

Al fin llegas - dijo mi mama con lágrimas en la cara

Hola hija como estas , bien mama y tu , yo no tanto - dije sarcásticamente por lo que ella me miro feo , mi mama y yo no nos llevamos muy bien , como decirlo siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia

No es hora de tus bromas ,ve como esta tu hermana ten un poco de conciencia - dijo ella sin mirarme

Que le paso - dije acercandome a ella ignorando las palabras de mi madre

La atropello un carro pero dio directo en su cara por lo que quedo desfigurada - dijo llorando nuevamente sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo

Y el culpable - dije enojada viendo el sufrimiento de mi madre , aunque no nos llevaramos bien no significa que no la quiera

Se dio a la fuga - sussuro mi madre mientras apretaba sus puños

Me acerque a mi hermana y comencé a llorar ella era la única que me quería , y era buena conmigo llore por la única persona que estuvo conmigo en mis momentos difíciles

Hola - dijo Kikyo dificultosamente

Kikyo - dije sorprendida pero con algunas lágrimas

Puede hablar un poco gracias a unos medicamentos que le dio el doctor y por el tiempo que ha pasado - dijo mi madre

Cuando fue el accidente - pregunte confundida mientras acariciaba la mano de mi hermana

Hace dos semanas - dijo mi madre con rabia

Y porque rayos me lo dices recién - dije enojada porque no pude estar con mi hermana , eso no era justo

No te enojes yo se lo pedí - susurro Kikyo

Pero porque hiciste eso - dije viendo a kikyo con lagrimas en los ojos

Kagome no te olvides que Kikyo es una figura publica y jamas se dio a conocer que ella tenia una hermana - dijo mi madre mirándome reprobatoriamente como siempre lo hace

Si ya lo se - dije recordando que nadie sabia de mi existencia

Y tuvimos que decir que Kikyo se fue de viaje a new york por todo este tiempo

Tuvimos que decir , no sera tu dijiste todo eso - dije enojada

No te enojes Kagome yo se lo pedí - dijo mi hermana con su voz dulce

Ok - dije calmándome un poco

Necesitamos un favor tuyo - dijo mi madre mirándome

Que - dije sin evitar mi curiosidad , porque cuando mi mama necesita un favor mio es muy malo

Necesitamos que te hagas pasar por Kikyo por un año - dijo mi madre tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando del clima

QUEEEEEEEEEE - grite escandalosamente como pretendía que hiciera eso ,mi mama esta loca como se le ocurre decir eso solo piensa en la fama y esas cosas no nota que mi hermana esta grave no me niego simplemente no lo voy a hacer

No no lo voy a hacer - dije decidida

No lo ves tu hermana esta grave no te pongas con tus berrinches ahora - dijo mi madre dándome una bofetada

Como que berrinches tu mismo lo dijiste ella esta grave necesita de nuestro apoyo - dije cogiendome la mejilla

Si necesita tu apoyo y debes hacerlo como su hermana - dijo ella mirándome enojada

Pero eso no es justo para Kikyo

Por favor solo es un año - dijo Kikyo hablando nuevamente

Pero - dije sin estar convencida totalmente

No lo hagas por mi hazlo por tu hermana - dijo mi madre fríamente

Esta bien - dije rindiendome

Ok así me gusta - dijo mi madre

Mmm - dije sin tener nada mas que decir

Lo que debes hacer es esto - dijo mi madre mirándome para que le pusiera mas atención a ella

Que - dije desesperada no estaba acostumbrada a que mirara tanto

Debes hacerte pasar por tu hermana como modelo como amiga como novia , como todo para ser mas directa - dijo ella

Ok pero como novia - dije sin poder creerlo del todo

Eso es lo mas importante - dijo mi madre

Pero no creen que el debe saber la verdad - dije pensando en a injusticia contra ese pobre chico

No por favor no quiero verlo sufrir - dijo Kikyo llorando

Ok pero yo no se nada de el solo se que es miembro de una banda famosa nada mas - dije sin poder resistir las lagrimas de Kikyo

Hay aprendes - dijo mi madre como si nada

Pero no crees que me reconozca - dije siendo tan obvia

No lo creo - dijo mi madre segura , lo que me extraño que clase de novio no conoce a su novia

Pero el conoce a su novia y debe saber como es ella - dije

Si pero tu harás como si fuera yo - hablo kikyo

Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto pero todo por mi hermana - pense

Kikyo se va mañana a un tratamiento en china - dijo mi madre por lo que yo solo asenti dando a entender que estaba escuchando todo

Tu harás como si viniste de new york - dijo mi madre mirándome

Corrección vine de new york hoy día - dije tratando de hacer una broma y aligerar el ambiente que se había formado

Como sea - dijo mi madre haciendo un gesto de negarle importancia

Confió en ti Kagome eres mi única esperanza - dijo Kikyo viéndome a os ojos y cogiendome una mano como pudo

Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda - dije sonriendole

Te quiero hermana

No mas que yo a ti , aunque tu sabes que las dos somos polos opuestos somos totalmente diferentes hay tengo que ver como lo hago - dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa

Jajajaja confió en ti - dijo kikyo tratando de reír

Tu te vas a quedar en casa y yo contigo solo por una semana para enseñarte todo acerca de kikyo, sus amigos , jefes y su novio - dijo mi madre interrumpiendo el momento

Ok - dije desganada

Y desde este momento supe que mi vida iba a dar un giro de 360 ° y que mi destino iba a cambiar con el , el novio de mi hermana


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA! **_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos**_

_**Advertencia: Horrografía. ( lo se tengo pésima ortografía gomen )**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

POV KAGOME

Todavía no puedo creer que accedí a tremenda estupidez pero todo sea por Kikyo

-Toma el teléfono de Kikyo - dijo mi mama mientras me daba un celular y yo lo cogí de mala gana , no me gustaba del todo la idea pero ya acepte y tengo palabra

- Ok - dije dando una sonrisa forzada

- Mama , Kagome no puede vivir en la casa - hablo Kikyo pero mas dificultosamente que antes y eso me preocupo , se estaba forzando demasiado

- Kikyo ya no te fuerses en hablar - dije con una hacia mi hermana

- Porque no puede vivir en la casa ? - pregunto mi mama viendo a Kikyo sin preocuparle lo mas mínimo su estado

- Porque quede en vivir con las chicas en un departamento - dijo Kikyo tosiendo

- Y porque no me lo dijiste antes - dijo mi madre mirando a Kikyo enojada

- Ya mama se esta agitando - dije mirando a mi madre enojada , no ve que Kikyo esta forzandose a hablar

- Hmp - dijo mi madre haciéndome un desprecio al cual ya estoy acostumbrada , es lo normal en ella

Note como Kikyo me observaba , vi sus ojos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los míos los de ella no expresaban nada , y eso me llenaba de tristeza es un sacrificio que tienes que pagar por esa carrera tu no puedes expresar nada nunca , baje la mirada no podía soportar la de mi hermana mucho tiempo

- No te preocupes cuando tu regreses de esa operación y cuando termines el tratamiento yo me iré - dije sin ser capaz de verla

- Es una buena decisión solo eres un estorbo - dijo mi madre viéndome con odio por lo que decidí ignorar su mirada

- y cuando te ibas a mudar al departamento - dijo mi madre cambiando su mirada para ver a Kikyo

- La próxima semana ya íbamos a comenzar la mudanza - dijo Kikyo ya durmiéndose , mi madre comenzó a abrigarla para que no tuviera frío

- Anda a la casa en tu habitación , en el escritorio hay una carpeta con todas las personas cercanas a Kikyo memoriza todo - dijo mi madre sin verme

- Pero yo quiero estar junto a mi hermana - dije sin poder creer aun de como era mi madre , definitivamente yo jamas podre comprender la

- Es mejor que te vallas Kagome

- Esta bien - dije resignada

-Y ya no vuelvas a venir al hospital - dijo ella de nuevo mirándome fijamente como tratando de descubrir mis intenciones

-Pero yo la quiero ayudar, no es justo - dije viendo a Kikyo recostada en esa camilla

- Aquí eres un estorbo , ayudas estando allá - dijo mi madre

- Adiós - dije viendo a Kikyo por ultima vez y sali de la habitación

me fui del hospital , cogí un taxi estaba super lejos de mi casa y había un trafico infernal como mi vida pudo cambiar tanto en un día , suspire por todo lo que me ha pasado y me di cuenta de lo desafortunada que era vi el teléfono de Kikyo y pensé en su novio y como si hubiera invocado algo el teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que decía Sesshomaru quien sera ese , que hago contesto o no , mejor lo hago después sera raro pero quien sera y si es su novio , con la poca valentía que me quedaba conteste

- Hola mi amor - me dijo una voz desgraciadamente sexy del otro lado , debe ser el novio de mi hermana , por Kami nunca había escuchado una voz tan varonil y sexy

-Hola mi vida - habré dicho bien en decirle así , como le dirá Kikyo a su novio kami matame ahora

- Como así me llamaste así - me preguntaron con un tono divertido del otro lado pero a la vez no perdía ese toque sensual que tenia, capaz que ya metí la pata ahora tengo que arreglarla por que soy tan bruta

- Jajaj no se cariño - dije pensando que así le dacia Kikyo ,ruego a los dioses que así sea

- Estas rara , tu no te ríes tan seguido y no me llamas así , te pasa algo Kikyo - me dijo con un tono preocupado

- No no me pasa nada no te preocupes - dije ya queriéndome matar por mi estupidez , debí suponerlo Kikyo no dice cosas así , definitivamente veo muchas películas

- Bueno te creo - dijo riéndose del otro lado , por kami este hombre tiene una risa tan tan sensual

- Y como llegaste del viaje - me dijo preocupándome ahora que le digo

- Bien , fue súper divertido y emocionante

- Es raro que tu digas eso ya que siempre viajas , segura que estas bien Kikyo - volvio el tono demandante y preocupante que me hizo erizar totalmente

-Si amor estoy bien - dije ya comiéndome las uñas

- Hmp no me convences voy para tu casa ahora mismo - dijo haciendo que gritara y el conductor parara y se me quedara viendo como si estuviera chiflada , me había olvidado que seguía en el taxi

- No es necesario estoy bien - dije calmándome un poco

- Kikyo porque gritaste , ya no me convences voy a tu casa ahora mismo y mas que no te he visto desde que te fuiste ,te extraño - dijeron del otro lado

- Yo también - dije pensando en que iba hacer , solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas porque no hubieron trillizas haci me hubiera librado de esto y hubiera obligado a mi otra hermana hacer esto

-Llego en una hora nos vemos

- Ok te amo - dije preocupada

- Yo también - y me corto

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi casa , le pague al taxista que me dijo usted esta loca vaya a un manicomio , lo que me faltaba ahora soy tratada de loca , entre a mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo , prepare la tina y cogí esa carpeta tenia que darle una leída ahora o me descubrirían , cogí la carpeta y me metí a la tina me bañe lo mas rápido que pude y me vesti con unos shorts gastados y una blusa blanca de tiras que me quedaba suelta vi que me demore 30 minutos comencé a leer la carpeta de nuevo hasta que sonó el timbre , fui con la mayor lentitud no sin antes esconder la carpeta abrí la puerta y vi a mi supuesto novio , de verdad era guapo solo lo había visto en unas revistas pero

-Hola mi amor - dijo el que debe ser Sesshomaru Taisho queriéndome dar un beso - no no quería que me besara , mi primer beso no podía ser con el novio de mi hermana , si es raro a mis 20 años no dar ningún beso , no era fea no claro que no pero era considerada una nerd por lo que siempre me dedique a mis estudios y nada mas , y mas que yo quería dárselo a alguien en especial inconscientemente o conscientemente gire la cara y me termino dando un beso en la mejilla y vi como se quedo sorprendido

-Hola mi vida - dije tratando de disipar la curiosidad que se había formado en los ojos de Sesshomaru por un segundo para cambiar a un rostro indiferente de nuevo , por kami no puedo ser tan despistada como no me fije en eso ojos color ambar y ese cabello plateado largo , ahora si Kami matame por mi estupidez

- Porque no quisiste que te bese - dijo mirándome con esos ojos colo ambar que tenia de verdad que eran hermosos pero a la vez no demostraban nada

-Jejej porque estoy con gripe - dije diciendo la excusa mas tonta de mi vida

- Pero estas bien no te sientes mal - dijo Sesshomaru tocándome la frente haciendo que me sonroje furiosamente

- No no te preocupes estoy perfectamente - dije sonriendole forzadamente

-Hmp , no me vas a invitar a pasar - dijo el mirandome profundamente como si quisiera descubrir todos mis secretos mas intimos

- Jejejejej claro pasa - dije haciendome un lado para que el pasara

* * *

_**Bueno aqui otro capitulo , lamento la tardanza jejejeje talves no este interesante pero ya se van a poner **_

_**Respondiendo sus reviews**_

_**sesshy-taisho: Hola , gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un reviews y si la mama de kag y kikyo es mala jajajajaj espero que no te decepciones por este capi **_

_**Maria:Hola gracias por dejarme tu reviews si se va a poner interesante despues , te lo prometo**_

_**mimimatt26 : Hola , si jjejejeje pero no te creas despues veremos a una kikyo malvada jajajjaajaj **_

_**Guest: Hola , respondiendo tu pregunta yo en el capitulo anterior deje en claro que la pareja principal era Sesshome es decir Sesshomaru y Kagome y tartare de mejorar la redaccion **_

_**Gracias chicas por dejarme sus reviews **_

_**Bueno hasta la proxima**_

_**Sayonara¡**_


End file.
